Personal spaces, such as crew rest areas, are often provided on aircraft, such as to allow crew members to rest when their shift has been completed. Within these personal spaces, many airlines provide entertainment options such as built-in audio listening ports, video monitors, controllers, and charging ports. However, the cost of providing in-flight entertainment is relatively high, and maintenance of these built-in entertainment systems is also costly, due to the need to replace such systems with relative frequency due to technological obsolescence. Furthermore, in-flight entertainment systems generally are not customizable to crew or passenger preferences.